Devices for processing containers by printing thereon are known, for example as described in DE 10 2006 001 223.
Also known are devices in which the containers are moved on a processing section formed by a plurality of rotors connected to each other for transport of containers, with the rotors being driven to rotate around a vertical machine axis. At processing positions of each rotor, a processing stage of a process having a plurality of processing steps takes place. Examples include application of a color set for color printing, the pre-processing of the containers for printing or hardening and/or cross-linking of the printing ink, e.g. by the input of energy, i.e. by heat and/or UV radiation and/or microwave radiation and/or beta radiation. It is also known, in connection with printing on containers, to use liquid or largely liquid printing colors or printing inks that are ejected by electronically controlled inkjet print heads or their nozzles.
It is also known, as described in DE 10 2009 043 497 A1, to suspend containers from container carriers or pucks during processing, each of which is moved through the entire processing section with the container held on it.
DE 10 2009 013 477 A1 describes an extractor device in which each individual container is held in an extractor bushing provided with an opening unit.
During the processing, and in particular, during the printing of the containers, it is quite difficult to prevent foreign or harmful substances or contaminants from being released into the environment. Examples of such contaminants include printing ink sprayed or released during printing, solvent that evaporates as a result of input of energy during the drying of the printing ink, ozone arising during drying of printing ink with UV light, and spilled solvents. With processing or printing devices working at a high output, with which for example up to 36,000 multi-color printed images are produced per hour, these contaminants lead to unhealthy pollution of the environment, and to an uncontrolled contamination of machine or device elements if no extractor device is provided for the foreign matter or contaminants.